


Forbidden Fruit

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt: 21. Banana at the livejournal community 50_smutlets <br/>Thanks to Gail for the speed beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: 21. Banana at the livejournal community 50_smutlets   
> Thanks to Gail for the speed beta.

Sam sat stunned. Her attention was completely and totally fixated on Jonas. There was something SO incredibly WRONG about the way that man ate a banana.

Where he had gotten the banana from, since they hadn't been on Earth or any planet in more than a few days, she had no idea. The simple fact that he had it and had ripped it out of his pocket right now was enough.

He held it firmly at the bottom and slowly, carefully pealed away the skin. Examining the fruit with a look of reverence, his eyes then closed and his face gained a look of complete and total bliss as the tip approached his mouth.

When he moaned softly as his lips came into contact with the delicate meat Sam thought her head was going to explode.

Images of kneeling in front of Jack O'Neill finally getting the chance to fulfill every fantasy she had ever had involving the man came rushing through her mind. Her lips and tongue wrapping around him in much the same way that Jonas was currently catering to his beloved banana.

His taste filling her mouth and only making her thirsty for more. Her mouth quickly leaving him so she could move up his form. Her hands journeying across his chest before their lips found each other.

She could feel his hands caressing her back, holding her to him. Could feel his fingers making their way through her hair before moving to rid her of the last few garments separating them.

A weight pressed down on her chest and a warmth spread forth from between her legs. She could feel Jack's body tightly against her own. Molding himself to fit with her, around her, inside her.

They met on a level where nothing but the two of them mattered. There were no regulations, there were no national or universal disasters, there were no Goa'uld to get in the middle and screw things up. There was just Jack and Sam doing the one thing that was most instinctual.

A gasp. A sigh. A groan. Her nails grazed the skin of his back as she tried to get impossibly closer to him. His fingers gripped at her hips with bruising fierceness.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she neared her peak, his warm breath dancing across her cheek and ear.

"Are you all right, Major Carter?"

Teal'c's heavy baritone shattered her daydreams.

"What?" Sam blinked her eyes several times trying to clear her thoughts, the images of her earlier fantasy quickly slipping away.

"You appeared to be in some sort of distress. Is everything all right?"

A warm hand rested briefly at the base of her spine and she wished for nothing more than to melt into the floor.

"You're not coming down with something are you, Carter?"

Swallowing and wishing for one last moment that they would all just go away, Sam forced a smile before replying.

"I think the food just isn't agreeing with me, sir."

"Ah, MRE's will do that to you." Jack patted her shoulder lightly and continued on his way over to the guys. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to watch him walk away from her.

"Would you like a banana, Sam? I read somewhere that there is actually a medicinal diet based almost entirely on…"

"No. Thanks, anyway, Jonas. I don't want a banana."


End file.
